Eight years down the wrong Path
by bmuncy35
Summary: Baby meets up with Penny and they catch up. Penny learns a secret that Baby wants to tell Johnny after 8 year's. Chapter 8 is now up. Please review...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 I do not own Dirty Dancing or anything related..

I do not own Dirty Dancing or the Charaters. Chapter 1 Default Chapter

Francis Houseman was now a 25 year old professional with 1 child and hopes that one day, of having another..She has lived her life as unhappy as it could possibly be. She married a man by the name of Shawn Harper, but as of now she was an Houseman again. She lived in the quiet suburb outside of New York, what was thought of as a quiet, happy home, but for Baby it was a prison, her own prison. Baby raised her daughter the best that she could until she met Shawn and from then on out it was terrible. He was a womanizer, drunk and although not physically abusive, he sure was mentally abusive. Shawn left for work early one morning about 3 months ago and when he returned home Baby and Sarah was gone. 

Shawn knew that Sarah was not his, because she was already there when he came into the picture, but he did love her. There was nothing that he had there to hold Baby and he knew it. The only person in this whole world that would ever hold her heart was this old greaser from the street's from Philly, and his name was Johnny Castle..Shawn wished that he could kill this man, because he was the reason that his whole life was ruined. He loved baby, but there was something, or shall I say someone that was always there in the shadow's , and that person was Johnny Castle. Baby had tried to find him many times, but to no avail. He seemed as if he had dropped from the face of this earth and this shattered Baby. She never got to tell him about the one person on this earth that loved him beside her. This was Sarah Elizabeth Castle. Baby gave the little black haired girl her father's name, she always wanted Sarah to have a piece of Johnny, so that is how she got his name.

Three month's have gone by and now Baby had moved on, without Shawn. She goes to work , takes Sarah to dance class, and goes home and stays Mom for the rest of the night. Though tonight the rest of her life is going to change, and that change will be for the better for them both. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Dirty Dancing or it's Charaters. Chapter2

It has been eight long year's since I have seen Johnny Castle, and it has felt like an eternity. Life has been hard since that faithful day that I left Kellerman's, not long after I came home I found out that I was pregnant. I tried very hard and long to try and find Johnny, but I never did. Things have not been going very well for until the last three month's. i married a horrible man, he gave me a very hard life in the few year's that we were married. I am now divorced, and me and my daughter Sarah are living fine with out him. Things I hope will look better in the future. This is how it all began.

Mother and I had went out for brunch on on Saturday afternoon, the conversation was deep. I didn't realize that I had been sitting behind Penny..I knew that I had known that voice, and deep insideI knew to whom the voice belonged. I causally turned around and spoke her name."Penny is that you?" Penny jumped at the sound of my voice, I think that she knew it was me as well. Penny turned and looked at me all shocked, jumped up and screamed "Baby, Baby Houseman, is that really you, I can't believe it." I smiled warmly at her and stood and gave her a great big hug.

"Yes Penny it's me, how are you, I have missed you so much, how have things been for you?" Penny and I spoke for a long time about where we had been and what we had been doing with ourselves since that summer of 63. I knew that the Johnny's name would soon come up and I was bracing myself for that to happen. What would I say? What would I do? Should I tell her about Sarah or that I looked for him, or what a mistake I had make of not trying harder to find him.  
I knew that Penny would be excited and that would have kept contact with Johnny, now was my time , time to let it all at. I told Momma, "Momma I was to talk to Penny alone , would you please excuse us?" Mother got up and made her excuses:Penny, Baby , I will see you soon, I hope that you keep in contact Penny." mother smiled, "Oh and Penny Jake would love to see you dear, stop by sometime."

"I will Mrs, Houseman, and tell Dr. Houseman that I would love to see him sometime, so I can thank him one more time for what he did for me." Penny got up and gave mother a hug and a swift kiss on the cheek, and mother left. I looked at Penny and she looked at me and I know she knew that there was something that I really needed to tell her, she just came out and asked, "Baby is there something that you would like to talk to me about?"

"Yes Penny there is , but could we go somewhere else, because this is kinda private?"

"Ofcourse Baby, where would you like to go" PEnny smiled,"We could go to my apartment, if that is ok with you?"

"Yes that would be great Penny, there is something that I need to get off my chest, and oh Penny, I hope that you will please understand."

"I am sure I will Baby, don't worry, it can't be that bad." Penny and I left , it was a short walk to her apartment. She lived on the 10th floor and it was a beautiful place, considering I had nothing compared to this. When me and Shawn went our different ways, I let him have everything. Penny brought me out of my thoughts she said" Baby are you ok?"

"Yes I am , I am so much better now, you have no idea how much better I am now." I knew that was going to be hard, but it all had to be said and I know that Penny will be my only hope of telling Johnny that he has a daughter. "Baby should we get to this conversation that we are needing to have, because I am getting curious to what it is that you want to talk to me about"  
"Yes Penny it is now or never." Ok so here it goes , bare with me here. When I left Kellerman's I was sick and didn't know it , I was pregnant and now Johnny and I have a daughter, her name is Sarah." Penny's face drained of all it's color, I was starting to get worried that she may pass out on me. "Penny she is a beautiful little girl, she looks just like Johnny , but with my hair." She does know that my exhusband Shawn is not her Daddy and that I looked for her Daddy and could not find him, and this is where you come in." Penny was still looking at me with worried eye's." I want you to please either tell her daddy about her or have him get in touch with me, can you do that for me please?"

"Baby this really does come to a shock, I mean after all that happen to me and you two still let you get pregnant. I cannot believe this, this is great, Johnny has no kids and you the one person in this world that he really actually cared about, had his baby." Baby smiled at Penny, I am so glad that she is taking this very well. I don't know what I would have done if she had not believed me. I think that would have been an disaster.

"Well Penny what do you say, would you get up with Johnny for me, he really need's to know about Sarah, and her him as well."

"You know I will Baby and lucky for you he has never forgotten about you girl."

"What do you mean Penny?"

"Well he mention's you from time to time, he wonder's how you are and if you are ok."

"Well I have had a constant reminder of him everyday."

"Yes Baby , I say you do, do you have anymore kids other than Sarah?"

"No Shawn and I never had any kids, he was a violent man, and I never wanted any from him. " I was happy with just Sarah."

"What about this Shawn guy what was his deal, did he beat you or something?"

""Not really, more mentally, emotionally, things like that and I know that he loved Sarah , but he was not her father and he showed her difference. It really was not fair"

"Well Baby what do you say about making a phone call, we won't tell him about Sarah yet , OK."

"That's fine with me, I will know when to tell him, I don't want to shock him to bad Penny." We both laughed at that, we both knew that Johnny was going to be shocked and I was going to be hurt to see him hurt , because of me. Penny picked up the phone and dialed the number and after a few second's she said "Hey Johnny how's it going?" I felt the tears welt up in my eyes and my heart pound, all the memories of him and I can rushing back. I heard her tell him that I was here and that she ran into me during lunch and we went back to her place to catch up. I had also heard that me , my marriage was bad , abusive and Penny thought that he could be someone that I could lean on. Oh one more thing she told him that I had a daughter that was beautiful, with cloudy eye's, dark hair with the curl's of her mother. By that time I was sweating just thinking about what was going on in his head. What was he saying, then I knew, Penny reach me the phone. I was stunned almost froze. I got the phone and put it to my ear, I was so scared, then he spoke"Baby , how are you sweetie, are things ok, you ok?" I just burst out crying, I didn't know what to say, he was there he really was there. I missed him so bad, more that anything in this world. "Baby are you ok, come on you can talk to me, you know you can, speak please." I cried even harder, Johnny must have thought that it had to do with Shawn , but it wasn't. "Johnny I said weakly." I could feel Pennys eyes bore down on me, Penny nudged me. "Johnny I am sorry I didn't mean to cry, you know I guess it is I am just a bundle of nerves. My palms were wet with sweat and my heart was racing. "Ugh so, how are you Johnny? Fine I hope."

"Oh yes, I am ok, things are a little better for me now, considering that I have my own dance studio."

"Oh you do, that is terrific, I would love to see it sometime, if the misses would mind." I knew that he was not married, Penny told me, I wanted to hear him tell me.

"I don't have a misses as you call it Baby, your something else girl."

"Why do you say that I just meant that I would not want to get you in trouble if you had a wife or something." My insides were laughing and he was enjoying the conversation.

"Baby, when I was driving the other day I heard that song Hey Baby, I thought about you, isn't that weird and now look here you are after all these years. I grant you, you have been married and had a child. By the way how old is the child?"

Oh no this is the moment, will he put 2 and 2 together, oh god what do I do? "She is 7 Johnny and as beautiful as a child that you will ever see, she looks like her daddy with the hair of her Mommy."

" I bet she is beautiful, if she looks like her Monther."

"She is, so do you have any kids"  
"No, but I wish to have some someday I guess." Johnny grunted and I think that the thought of not having a woman and that I had had a kid so early after having been with him hurt him. He must have thought that I had jumped from him to another man and not have given him another thought. That wasn't the case.

"Look Baby, I have to go , but I am having a dance party tonight at my dance studio, would you like to come?"

"Really you would want me to come? Ofcourse I will be there."

"Well have Penny to give you the directions, make sure that you come, I would like to catch up."

"I will, I will see you tonight, have a good day, nice talking to you."

"Nice to hear from you again, I will see you tonight, wear something that you can dance in."

"I will Bye."

"Bye."

Penny looked at me" Well how did it go?"

"It went good, he wants me to come to his dance party at his studio tonight. He said to wear something that I can dance in."

"Well what are you going to wear, I have something that you can wear, if you have nothing."

"I don't know, I have not danced in a long time, you know how things are you get to busy to do anything."

"Well you can borrow a beautiful dress that will just make his eye's pop out , hold on I will go and get it and you can go and get ready."

"Ok." Penny brought back the dress and I tried it on , it looked beautiful on me, Johnny would love it. I said my thank you's and left, I had to go and tell my mother what had happened. I got home and hollered for Mother and she came running down the stair's ." What is it Baby, why such a fuss?"

"I talked to him Mommy, where is Sarah."

"She is next door playing and whom did you talk to dear."

"Johnny Mom, he wants me to come to a dance party at his dance studio. I am going to go, Penny gave me a beautiful dress to wear, I can't wait."

"Baby think about this, are you going to tell him about Sarah, what will he think about having a daughter for seven year's and not being able to be there." Mommy looked at me so serious and I knew that she was looking out for Sarah, but Sarah was my daughter and I had to do what was best for her and her knowing her Dad was best for her. I had to make things right and the only way that I was going to be able to do that was through Johnny. He was the link to Sarah and I's happy existence. He was the last piece to the puzzle to our lives. I am not going to try to make him be with us but I am going to make the effort to be with him if the feeling is still there for me with him. I hope that it is still there. I love him so much. I want an ending to my fairytale summer that I didn't have. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 I don't own Dirty Dancing or its characters..

Today has flown by so fast and I am as nervous as any one person can get. It had been eight years since I had seen Johnny and we had a daughter together, things were in my opinion about to hit the roof. It was not fair that he was not able to be in Sarah's life, but the fact remaining is he wasn't. The greatest, longest, hardest 7 years of my life, was about to come to an end. Thing's are going to look better for our baby girl the one that he never even knew about.Sarah is going to get the life that I have always dreamed of for her. Johnny will finally be able to be her Daddy.

I got in the shower and was out in a flash, with everything that has been going on, today was gone and it was now tonight. I ran around the house like a chicken with its head cut off getting everything that I had needed to get ready. I ran and got the dress that Penny had given me to wear , it was a beautiful dress, it was black, with a v shaped chest that tied around the neck. The dress was a little short coming above the knee and flowed when I twirled around. The dress was perfect, perfect for tonight. My mother came in the with most perfect black onxy necklace and earrings to match. She wanted to talk with me about Johnny, I already knew what this was about. "Baby, I want you to listen to me, I know that you love him and you have always, but watch your self."

"I will mother, you and Daddy should have given him the benefit of the doubt."

"Baby, listen there is no turning back now, so let's not go there anymore."

"I know Mother, but I can't help but think that if I had been able to be with him, my life would not have been in the mess that it was in now."

"True, I must add that I do agree, but you can't always go back to the past and solve all problem's now."

"I know Mother, believe me, I just want what is best for Sarah and you and I both know that it's Johnny."

"Do as you please Baby , you are a grown woman, all I say is be careful."

"Ok now Mom, get out of here I have to finish getting ready." Mother left the room and I looked at myself in the mirror and I have to say that I did look beautiful. I hoped that Johnny would be pleased about seeing me tonight. It sure has been a long time. It is hard to believe, looking at me and thinking of how he looked that we have a child together. We are two total opposite people.

I glanced up at the clock, oh my god i am going to be late. That would be really nice to be late to be late the first time that we see each other after all these year's. I yelled at Sarah" Sarah come here, Mom wants to talk to you." I head the patter of little footsteps running in the direction of my room, on the opposite end of the hallway. The door slammed open and there she stood the reason I am still living and breathing each day, the same cloudy eyes that I feel in love with. The eyes of her father.

"Mommy did you want to talk to me?"

"Yes Sarahdear Mommy wants to talk to you about something."

"What is it Mommy? Something wrong?"

"No baby nothings wrong, actually everything is great."

"Well what is it then?"

"Mom is going out darling, to meet someone and if everything works out, I will let you meet him."

"Is he nice Mommy?"

"Yes he is very nice , he reminds me a lot of you."

"Is he? I never met someone like me before, is it my real Daddy and not Shawn?"

"Honey , yes he is your Daddy, I might tell him about you tonight."

"You think that he will like me Mommy?"

"I know that he will but we will have to finish this conversation later, Mommy is late."

"Ok Mommy, I love you good night."

"I love you to now run along to bed, I will see you tomorrow." Sarah ran out the room and down the hall to her room and I heard the door slam , now I could leave. I ran down stairs and there stood Daddy. "Baby I know where you are going and I am not here to tell you what to do , but you know where I stand on this."

"I do and I think that it is in the best interest for Sarah that I go to him."

"If that's what you think, but don't go and get yourself hurt again."

" I won't Daddy , I'm a grown woman, I can make decisions for myself."

"I know you can darling, just trying to give some fatherly advice."

"Bye Daddy, I have to go I am late."

"Bye Baby , be careful." I turned and walked out the door before Daddy said anything else. I didn't want to have any confrontations with him tonight. I know how he feels and he knows how i feel, so he need's to leave it be.. I finally made it outside to my car and got in. I lay my head on the steering wheel, I didn't know what I was going to do , there was so many things that would stand in our way.

I started my car and pulled out the drive and off I went. As I was going alone , I turned on the radio and low and behold, our song Cry to Me came on the radio. I take this as a sign that everything is going to be ok. Johnny and I are going to be fine. The song rang through my ear's . I thought back to the night in his cabin that I gave myself to him for the first time. It was the first time for me altogether and the first time that he was with me. He was so gentle, but passionate. Johnny made sure that he didn't hurt me, he knew it was my first. It was the best night of my life, I had never had someone to treat my body as if it were a shrine. Johnny made it his shrine, one he could touch, love, caress, without it wanting nothing in return. I was that something that he had been looking for, though noting was actually said out loud I knew that he loved me, there was not one doubt in my mind. You know people say that love at first sight is not possible, but in my heart I know that it is true. I speak on my own part, but I know that Johnny didn't want me in the beginning, he thought of me as a pesky, young teenage girl, that had a crush. Now this crush had his child, when no other woman has been able to touch that part of Johnny's heart. Only me!

I kept on speeding down the two lane road in route to the next little small town and that will be where Johnny's dance studio is..I came to a red light and looked up and it was right there in big bold letters on a sign. (Summer of 63 Dance Studio) my heart did a flip flop, he named it after our summer together. I can't believe this, it can't be the one, he never told me that was what he named it. Johnny told me that I would know it when I seen it. This had to be it, it just has to be.  
I pulled in to the parking lot and looked at myself in the mirror one last time. This was it, it was time to see Johnny again... 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 I don't own Dirty Dancing or its characters.

I got out of my car ad looked around , no one was outside just me and my nerves. I walked to the entrance and looked inside, I closed my eye's and took in everything. I opened my eye's and thought I was going to be sick, so I sat down on the bench that sat by the entrance way. I closed my eyes to fight the knot's that were forming in the pit of my stomach. The world was swimming around in my head, then within a second I felt a hand touch the tear's that were starting to flow down my face, like rain coming down on a cold rainy day. I opened my eyes and there they were the smokey colored eyes that I had seen earlier that night on her daughter's face. It was Johnny. I looked up and smiled as he took my hand and brought me up against his body, for an embrace. I soaked in the moment, a moment that had been in the back of both our minds. This moment will be in our heart's for the rest of our lives. Tear's started to stream down my face once again and Johnny's hand came back up to my face and wiped the tears away, pulled me closer to him , making circling motion's on my back. I closed my eye's once more and opened them back up to make sure that he was still there, it wasn't it a dream after all. My heart was making sure that I knew that it was not a dream but an reality, a reality that has been in the making for eight years.  
"Baby , you ok sweetheart?" I opened up my eyes and smiled warmly.

"Yes, I am fine now that I am here with you."

"So how about we go in now , so I can show you off to everyone"  
"Oh aren't you a sweet one? Thanks for making me feel better."

"You know you are welcome Baby." Johnny grabbed my hand and let me into the room full of people. Everyone looked at Johnny and I am and I felt as if they knew something that I didn't know. I looked to where Johnny was standing beside me and he gave me that vain, sly, smile that I knew all to well. He was up to something, I guess I will find out later. The music came booming out the speakers mounted on the wall, it was These Arms of Mine, the sensations started over taking my body. Johnnys hand came down and grabbed my hand and lead me out to the dance floor where everyone parted to let us dance. With the first dip everyone in the room had disappeared, with every twirl my room got foggier and more dense. I felt the love that I had once had for Johnny grow deeper with every second that he held my body close to his. Johnny pulled me into him and put his face against mine as the words came from the song ( Come on , come on baby , just be my little woman, just be my lover, oh i need me somebody, somebody to treat me right, ohhh I need your warm, loving arms, to open wide to me.) Johnny whispered the words to song into my ear like he did the last night at Kellerman's. I felt the heat from his body on mine as his nervousness disappeared into the thick air surrounding us. Before i knew it the song was over and another one began and we kept on dancing , song after song. When the last song was over we quit dancing , everyone was staring at us like we were doing something wrong.  
"What you guys looking at? Have you not seen people dance before?" There was a voice that came above the crowd, "Not like that , you dance different with her Johnny"  
"I guess because she is different, now you al get back to dancing, we are going to go and talk." Johnny looked over at me and said. "Is that alright with you? Would you like to go to another room , so we can dance alone and talk?" I nodded my head in approval.

"That would be great." Johnny held his hand out for me to take, I accepted and he walked me down a long white hallway that looked like the one at Kellerman's. We walked in the room and I was blown away. It had pink roses and flowers all around and soft soul music flowing from the turntable, sitting in the corner. I made my way in a circle looking around the room. It was absolutely gorgeous. Johnny in one fast motion grabbed me my the waist and started dancing, just like the night he first made love to me. We danced and danced, like we had never parted. I wanted to know , why he had made this room up so beautifully for me so I just asked. "Why did you do all this for me?"

"Penny told me about the things that you had been going through and I wanted to make you happy."

" But you didn't have to do all this for me."

"I know I didn't , but I wanted to."

"You know Johnny, I will never forget this for as long as I live."

"Well (He laughed), that was what I was aiming for."

"It worked, you think that you are slick , don't ya?"

"What? You know I am ."

"Is that right?"

"You know it, now look into my eyes, I want to teach you a new move." I look strait into his eyes , they were sparkling like sweet apple cider on a cold winter night. Then I felt that familiar felling of his lips on mine. A long Passionate, heated, loving kiss, one that had been in waiting for eight year's. I could feel the heat rising in my chest and the heaving of my breast. I couldn't breath, it was caught in my chest, I think that I am going to pass out. My knee's went weak and Johnny lifted to off the ground and twirled me around. "Baby I want you to know something, I will never let anything happen to you ever again." I looked at him rather confused, "Do you mind telling me what you mean?" Then he looked at me.

"We may never be anything other than friends, but I want you to know, I will never let anyone harm you, you mean so much to me Baby."

"Johnny, I do want you, I always have, but is there room in your life for me and Sarah?"

"Oh that's right you have a daughter now."

"Yes I do and she means so much to me, can you handle me having a child?"

"Baby you know me better than that, I love kids, I would love to meet her sometime." I thought to myself , you will , very soon infact. That made a smile come on my face and he noticed.

"So tell me about your daughter."

"She is great, she looks just like her father , except for one little detail."

"What's that?"

"She was cursed with my hair, other than it being almost black."

"Does your husband have black hair?" Oh no he knows what will I do, it is not the time to tell him. I will ask him to go somewhere else.

"Johnny can we go somewhere else? Maby spend some time together."

"Sure you want to go to my cabin.?

"Yea that would be great." Johnny and I made our excuses and left. We walked out to his car and I walked to my car to get my beg. I had brought me a bag incase I were to need extra clothing. We got into his same old beat up car and took off. The car ride was silent most of the time, and the music came through the speakers litely. The mood was right and I was ready to move on with him, to take it to another level. The best thing was to be honest and tell him what I want from him. "Johnny can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what do you want to ask me?"

"Well I have never been very bold as to ask someone for something, but I wanted to know if you ever want to have kids?" By about that time we pulled into his driveway and it ran along a beautiful lake and there was a beautiful cabin. He got out of the car and walked around and opened the car door for me, held out his hand and helped me out of the car.

"Now about that question you asked, I told you earlier, maby someday, but I think that I already have one." That was it my heart hit my stomach, he had a child already and he would not want mine. I broke down on the steps and cried and screamed, I had nothing now. Johnny picked me up and carried me to the porch swing and sat down. "Baby calm down, it's ok, whats wrong, did I say something, is it me?" I just sobbed even harder, I shook all over and shuddred at the thoughts of him ever touching someone else. "Baby talk to me, are you ok?"

"I'm not ok, I have made a mess of my life, I have problems, Johnny."

"It can't be that bad , you have your daughter."

"And you have your's."

"What are you talking about Baby? Tell me the truth."

"The truth."

"Yes tell me, is Sarah mine?"

"Yes Johnny she is."

"Why am I now just now finding out."

"I tried to find you , I really did, it just didn't happen, so I gave up."

"How could you not find me, I was just a few towns away."

"I don't know, I tried to find you so many times, but something always got in my way. Do you think that I wanted things to go this way, to have an abusive husband and a fatherless child?"

"No that's not what I am saying , all that I am saying is I sent you those letter's and you never replied."

"I never got any letter's from you."

"Well I sent them." All I could do then was to put my head into his chest and feel the comfort of being in his arms. We sat there for along time in silence, just enjoying the contact. He rocked me as if I was a small baby, his baby. "Baby, do you want to go in out of the night air?" I looked up and the tears still remaining on my face. "Remember Baby, everything will be ok, I promise." He got up carrying me in with the wonder of what was about to happen. 


	5. Chapter 4b

Chapter 4 and a half I do not own Dirty Dancing or any of its characters...

Johnny sat me down and looked straight in the eye, with such a seriousness that I had never seen, other then with his dancing. Something was on his mind. The only thing that came to mind was asking what it was, so I did.

"Johnny, tell me what is going on in that head of your's?"

"Baby there is more things going on in my head that you would not be able to understand." He looked at me strange, I had a erie feeling that he was mad.

"Baby, I have just found out that I have a daughter and I am mad at myself for not trying harder to find you, I mean come on, I could have if I wanted to but I didn't try hard enough. Now I sit here in front of you and see that you could have had a way better life if I had just tried a little harder."

"Johnny, listen to me, it was not your fault, if it is anyones it is mine. I was the one that picked such a horrible man, you would have no control over that."

"Thats true, but if I had been there, maby you might think, that we would have been together and that little girl of our's would not had to live the life that she has."

"It's my fault Johnny."

"Damit Baby, listen to what I am trying to tell you. I love you , Hell I never in this world would have thought that someone like me would end up with such a wonderful person." I felt the tears sting my face, was he telling the truth? Did he really love me this much?

"That is a lot of the reason why I never came looking for you, I knew that I was not good enough for you, Hell Baby, I wanted you to be happy and live an easy life and see where that got you."

"It is not your fault Johnny, listen to me, I love you to I always have. You are the reason that I am here right now. Shawn hated the fact that when he lay in the bed with me and was having sex with me, I was thinking about you not him."

"Baby, I would have always been there, wether you were married or not, no man would have gotten in my way. "

" I am glad that you would have been there for me, but I am not your responsibility, yes I grant you, now Sarah is, that is if you want to be her father." My body was trembling with fear and that fear had taken over for I feel to my knee's and shuddered.

"Baby please don't cry anymore, you have lived way to long for you to be this way with me, you know that I want to be Sarah's father, she needs one now more than ever." Johnny walked slowly over to where I was on my knees, and bent down and said. "Baby this is now our chance, I want you in every sense of the word , love, hurt, sickness, health, body , mind , soul, I want you, it is now all up to you to make the choice.

" Oh God Johnny, you have no idea what you do to me, whenever I am around you I feel like a teenager again, my heart races, my body get's hot, I get all so giddy. I want to attack you right then and there. All I want is for you to be there."

"I am here now, can you see that, I am here. All you have to do is take me, take my hand and lead me to where ever you want me to be." I looked up at Johnny, he took my hand and I pulled him to the bedroom. "Now this is right where I want you right now, now I am here for the taking. Dance with me."

"What here." He said with a smile and I smiled back.

"Here." I walked over to him and ran my hand up his chest and around his neck as he lowered me into a dip. I was back up in a flash, then was swung me around , pulled me back to him, and picked me up high above his head. It was just like the last night a Kellerman's . It was as if he was putting me up above everyone and everything in his life. He put me down far enough to where I could put my legs around his body to make more contact. The heat was building and he was breathing heavy. I didn't know how much more I could last. He had one last thing to say" Is this really what you want?"

"More then you will ever know." He laid me on the bed , reach back behind my neck and unlatched the back of my dress, He pulled the dress down ever so gentle, exposing my sun kissed body. I could see the look in his eyes as he still remembered what I looked like, like the shapes of my body was forever sketched in his mind. "Baby you are more beautiful than I remember." My heart and heat became more than I could bare, from the compliment. I threw my hands up and around his back, where I pulled the loose fitting tee shirt up over his head. I felt the shivers come off his body when I touched him in places that were a lot m3umore bold that I would have done when I was 17. He body was rubbing against mine in a motion that could never be explained, it was only Johnny that could move like that. I have never experienced this feeling, with anyone other then Johnny. His dancing came into motion, while he was making love. The grinding of his hips into mine and the easiness that put into me, the gentleness of his caresses and kisses. His body in perfect rhythm of my pelvis against him. He lowered his lips to my breast, nibbling on the nipple, intimidating easiness with every bite. He ran his hands under the back of my neck , pulling the back of my hair, making me moan and pant. The more I moaned the harder her thrusted his body inside mine, slow and gentle , but hard and intense with passion. The kind of passion that is only between a man and woman that truly , madly, deeply in love and lust. The faster her got ,my mind went into another land, a land that on one has seen before. A land of lust, temptation, and deep sexual frustration that had been waiting to come out and play. All at once there was an explosion, my body trembled , my heart raced, my mind went wild. I held on to his sweating body until he fell on top of me with exhaustion. This was the best night of my life, mentally, physically, emotionally, and over all erotically. Johnny Castle was once more mine... 


	6. chapter 5

Chapter 5 I do not own Dirty Dancing, I wished I owned Patrick Swayze but I don't soooooo I own nothing...

I woke the next morning with soft breathing on my neck, It was with Johnny. I blinked my eye's shut hoping that he would still be there and when I opened my eyes, he was. What a relief...I nuzzled my head a little closer to his neck, gave him a little squeeze, with a lite kiss on the lips. That aroused him, he opened his eyes and smiled. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long."

"Well then missy, would you like to lay here a while longer or do you want to get up and let me fix you some breakfasts?"

"I would like to stay here for a while longer, its not often that I get to wake up with you , you know." Johnny looked at me and smiled.

"Ofcourse I know, I am glad that you have got to wake up to me." Johnny laughed a little and give me a long kiss on the lips.  
"Johnny if you keep this up, we will be here for a while longer and plus there is somewhere that we both need to be." Johnny looked confused.

"You know a certain little girl by the name of Sarah Elizabeth Castle." Johnny slowly looked up into my eyes. Shock was still evident in his face.

"Yea your right, I do want to go and meet her as soon as possible. I bet she is beautiful."

"She is, because she looks like you." My heart was filled with so much love right now that nothing was going to ruin this day. Johnny and I are together and happy to just be in each others arms.

"Baby, does she know where you went last night, I mean did you tell her who you was going to meet?"

"Yes she knows, she is a very smart little girl, she is waiting on us now." There was something that had just accrued to me. Johnny and I had unprotected sex last night, what if I have gotten pregnant. It is a chance and what will I do if this does not work out. Oh how I get myself into these messes? It was eating at me, I have to say something. "Johnny, did it occur to you that we had unprotected sex last night?" Johnny looked at me shocked.

"Yes it did."

"Well how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know Baby, I just don't know."

"What if I become pregnant again, would you want this baby to?" I was beginning to feel sick, what had I done? I mean there was never a time that Shawn and I went and not used anything, but in one night I gave myself to Johnny and didn't think twice about it. I would not mind having another baby, but not this quick. This troubled me a great deal, I needed to get this worry off my mind. Johnny looked back at me and had a reassuring smile.

"Baby come on, don't worry, it's to early in the morning to be worrying." I knew that he was trying to brighten the mood and it was working. " Thanks Johhny, I feel better now, I am really sorry."

"No problem, besides look what you have been through with a kid of mine already." I could feel the rumbling of his laugh in his chest. It seemed to me that he knew what he was doing last night, like he had known that this was an possibility. Maby he thought that I wanted another baby, from the conversation that we had, had earlier. We will just have to wait and find out. I mean hell I got pregnant that last time and I had only slept with him 3 times. What would make this time any different. I looked over at Johnny and said. "Hey you, you wanna get up and get ready so we can go and get Sarah, I am sure that she is driving Mamma crazy, asking for me?" Johnny stretched and got out of bed, raising his hands high above his head.

"Hey beautiful , I bet I could beat you ass to the shower." I jumped out of the bed and ran. I realized something, I didn't know where the shower was.

"Hey Johnny you ass, that's not fair, I don't even know where the shower is." He peeked his head around the corner of the door and said.

"That's not my problem, but if you don't make it in time, I won't let you have any fun in the SHOWER." Johnny sure did put a lot into the word shower. Wonder what he is up to, boy he has not changed one bit. I bolted around the door and was caught by the strong arm's that had held me to the bed the night before. Johnny was going to make sure that I was going to be able to have my fun at his expense. He carried me into the bathroom and sat me down. I didn't have not one stitch of cloths on except a pair of smurf panties. He looked down at my little girlie panties and said."Can I take those off or do you want to?" I smiled devilishly.

" I want you to bend down and take them off with your teeth." I could not help but burst out laughing, the look on his face was priceless. I shook my head and said. " I was joking but you can take them off if you want, I won't mind ." Johnny bent down and with one finger, hooked his finger on my panties and slowly pulled them off me and threw them in the floor. I started to shudder, he raised back up and grabbed me on each side of each thigh and raised me to his pelvis. Johnny walked over to the shower and stepped in, with me in toe. In one cool second he put himself inside of me, not fearing the consequences. He had me against the shower wall , making love to me with intense motion's. He brought his mouth up to mine and inserting his tongue into my mouth. I had never seen him so erotic and passionate. Johnny was making sure that I would be his forever with every stoke into my body. The burning between us like a strike of lighting and raging wind, all in one. We were once again exploding together in such preciseness, that neither of us had experienced with any other person. This was the heaven that we both had wanted before but never got the chance to have. Johnny Castle was the man of my dreams, now and forever. The shower was the haven that I needed this morning and all the mornings for the rest of my life. Making love to Johnny was like a extremely cold glass of iced tea, on a hot , sweaty , summer day. It was purely and honestly great and exciting. You never know what is going to happen .

It was not long before we had finished getting ready and was out the door. Sarah was waiting and the both of us was ready to see our daughter. Johnny was nervous , I could tell by the way that he was biting his lower lip. All I wanted to do was reassure him. I know that it must be very stressful meeting your daughter for the first time and the child being 7 year's old. Sarah would be a delight for Johnny, someone that's like him and wants nothing from him , other than being a father. Johnny is going to be a great father, Sarah is going to be the happiest child around. I just hope that my parents will be as happy and I am for Sarah. This is just what they both need and that is each other..

Johnny and I pull into the parking lot of his dance studio and get out. I gave him a kiss on the mouth and said."Just follow me to my parents house and get Sarah. We both got into our cars and took off down the little 2 lane road to our future. It was about another hour before we get there and I want to clear my head, the events of the last night was still running on through my head. I decided to turn on the radio and listen to some music. The song that was playing way Stay. Oh how that brings back a lot of memories. I never in this world thought that I would be riding down the highway, with Johnnt behind me starting a new life. This is the life that I am suppose to have, this is the life that I want to have. I have Johnny and Sarah both. What more can anyone ask for. Many woman have the love of a man that is great, seemly a lot of the time they don't care or they plainly want more. Then there are women like me that have had a husband like Shawn, the meaninglessness of it all is very irritating. Some women would never know what to do with the love from a man like Johnny. So now I can say proudly that I am that woman that will have the greatest love of all and from the best man that I could possibly have it from. Johhny was the link to my happiness and I am going to make the best of it , even if it kills me.

Before I even realized it, I had driven right to my parents home. I didn't even remember driving just thinking. I was now pulling into the drive and turning off the car. Johnny was parked beside the curb and standing by the car. I walked down to the sidewalk and grabbed his hand. We walked hand and hand to the porch where I told him. "You stand right here Dad, I want to surprise her, I will be back in just a sec." Johnny nodded and leaned against the garage wall that was connected to the porch. I walked into the house and called for mother. "Mom, I am home where is Sarah?" Mom walked out of the kitched wiping her hands on her apron. "Well Baby, how did it go with Johnny?" I looked at her and my eyes got as big as saucers.

"Mom it was great, you would not believe it if I told ya." Then here came the little pitter patter that I had come to find , it was my baby, or shall I say our baby. "Hi honey, come give Mom a hug." Sarah came running and jumped into my arms.

"Mommy, Mommy, did you bring him with you?"

"Yes young lady I did , he is waiting on the porch to see you." Sarah wiggled out of my arms and took off running in route to the front door. I took off behind her, but she was just far to fast for me to catch. The door flew open and Sarah jumped straight into the arm's of her awaiting father. "Well hello precious, how are you this fine morning?" Sarah giggled and looked at me.

"Mommy, he does look like me." Sarah had all her full attentions on Johnny. "Are you my Daddy?" Sarah asked. Sarah was looking attentively into Johnny's eyes's, her eyes. Johnny make a great big grin and said.

"Yes I believe , I am." Johnny's happiness was so beautiful. He had someone that was his and there was not a string attached anywhere.

"Well Daddy, my name is Sarah, what is your real name?"

"My name is Johnny, Johnny Castle."

"Hey you got the same name that I do." Sarah seemed to be pretty happy about that. She finally knew someone that had the same name that she did. She was now not alone, she now had a Mommy and a Daddy that would lover her equally. Johnny sat down and put his daughter on his lap."So little one, would you like to go and get some breakfast with Mommy and I?"

"Oh yea that would be fun."

"Well then, why don't we go and get in the car and go get some then."

"Baby is that ok with you?"

"That's fine with me, just let me go and tell Mom that we will be back later." I walked into the house , Mother was standing in the window. She had been watching the events play out . She had a smile on her face , she knew that I had made the right decision. "Mom we are going to go and get some breakfast, we will be back a little later."

"Ok dear, have fun." I was out the door and Johnny and Sarah was already in the car and ready. This was going to be a day that I will never forget... 


	7. chapter 6

I do not own dirty dancing , I wish I owned Patrick Swayze, but I don't...Review ya'll.  
Chapter 6

I was dreaming , I was in our new house , Shawn was there, he was there to hurt me. I was trying to get away from his grip's. He was holding me on the bed, my clothes were ripped and I was being raped. It all a happened so quick, I didn't know what to do, he was trying to make me tell him that I love him and I wouldn't . He hit me hard across the cheek, it felt like my eye was about to explode. I knew that it was time for Johnny to be home and if he found Shawn like this on top of me he would be a dead man. I had to get him off and to leave. So I said."Shawn get off me , you son of a bitch, I am no longer your's, I don't love you." HE just looked at me in a way that I had never seen, it was called evil.

"You will love me, I will make you love me." He smiled at me in the most wicked, evil , way that I could or will have ever seen.

"Shawn please get off me, please, I beg you, your hurting me." I shuddered and shook uncontrollably, until he slapped me again.

"Bitch you came into marriage to me, not some poor white trash dancer that couldn't love you in the way that you needed to be loved."

I screamed,"You call this love, I hate you and if I could get up , I would just show you how much." Then there he was out of the blue, Johnny ran in. Johnny got ahold of Shawn by his hair and jerked him off me backwards. I awoke screaming and shaking, Johnny grabbed ahold me and held me.

"Baby honey, you ok." Johnny rocked me and rubbed my hair to confort me. I simply soaked into him, Johnny was my saviour.

"I ,I, I don't know what to do, he is with me even in my dreams Johnny." I cried softly on his shoulder, while he assured me that everything would be ok.

"Baby, he can never hurt you again, I promise, he will be in jail for a long time." He rocked me a little longer.

""Will I ever get over this?" I looked to him for guidence, I didn't know if he could give it, but he was all I had to turn to. My parents didn't know and we had not planned on telling them.

"Baby, you and I both will get over this."

"I hope so, I really do." With that I drifted off to a dreamless sleep in Johnny's arms tightly around me.

The next morning I woke with a bolt, I had to vomit , I ran as quickly as possible to get to the bathroom. After I made it into the bath, Johnny came in after me. "Are you ok honey?"

"Yes I am, I guess I will go to the doctor and see what is going on." Johnny looked at me and shook his head at me , he was thinking the same thing that I was thinking. I think that it could not be ignored any longer, I was pregnant and it was possible that it was Shawn's.

"Baby , do you think that you might be pregnant?" I seen the concern in his eye's. This was something that I had seen alot of lately. Every since the first morning that I woke up vomiting.

"Well Baby you better get ready and go see the doctor." I shook my head knowingly.

"Yes I guess your right." I got up and went to our bedroom where I got ready to go and see the doctor.

When I got to the doctors office, I filled out the papers and they called my name. I walked into the little room and the nurse came in and gave me a little cup. She told me to go to the bathroom and urinate into the cup and bring it back and sit in on the lab's counter. I did as I was told went back into the room and took my cloths off and got upon the bed. It didn't take long and the doctor came in. "Miss Houseman, can you put your legs into the sterrups and relax?" I did and he checked my cervix and felt my stomach. "Well there Miss Houseman, would you like to hear your babies heartbeat.?" I just looked in terror, but this baby could be Johnny's , so I smiled and said."Yes Dr. I would." The Dr. put the little doppler on my stomach and I heard a really fast thud,thud,thud. I was going to have a baby and I didn't even know who the father was. Now was the time that I had to go and tell Johnny about this baby. A baby that we would never know to whom it belonged to. This was going to be a long day for the both of us. 


	8. chapter 7

I do not own dirty dancing or any of its characters.  
Chapter 7

I went home and nervously sit back on the couch thinking, what if this baby turned out to be Shawn's? I don't know how Johnny will take it , I would not ever want anything to ruin our relationship . Oh how I wish that I had never met Shawn, he is my worst nightmare. Then I heard the door shut, it was Johnny. Johnny walked over to me with concern in his eyes. He knew that now was the going to be the time where we had to make some dramatic decisions on their realtionship. He looked at me and put his hands in a motion that was saying lets hear the news. I looked at him with tears in my eye's. The look in his eyes told me that he knew."Baby what did the doctor say about your sickness?" I didn't have a choice , I had to tell him, he was the only person I had in my life besides Sarah to lean on.

"I am." I stated flatly.

"And , what are we going to do."

"Well he said that I was 2 months, so I think that the child is your's."

"You know for sure?"

"No, but what if it's not?"

"Baby if you are concerned that I will leave you , well don't worry, I am not going anywhere."

"But its not fair for you, I mean if its not."

"Baby this is how I think about it, I love you, I want you, and this baby is Sarah's other half. I just can't leave you, it's not your fault or this babies." I looked at Johnny this man is better than anyone that I have ever known and I don't know what I would do without him.

"Well I know that I could never abort a baby Johnny, this is my baby no matter what." I stood there shaking my head in annoyance.

"Baby I love you , you know that, I should not have to assure you that I will be here, I want this baby and even if it looks nothing like me, I will still be Daddy."

"Your an amazing person Johnny, I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

"I think that things are going to be just fine , shall I say Mrs. Castle." I looked at Johnny is amazment, he seemed to never fail to suprise me.

"Baby I think that it is about time that we get married, what do you think, you know we don't want anyone to know that this baby may not be mine , so we need to get married."

"You think so." I was so happy that no one could ever have taken this happiness away from me. I was going to be Mrs. Johnny Castle. I was going to be his wife and this baby was going to be his. I walked over to Johnny and threw my arm's around his neck and kissed him all over his face. Since all this had happened , Johnny and I had not made love and I think that now is the time. So I rubbed my hand from his leg and up his behind and whispered . "Sarah will not be home for a few hour's, you wouldn't have time for a pregnant woman in bed would ya?"

"You know I would, as long as you are the one that your talking about." He smiled and winked. We ran to the bedroom and I flopped down on the bed. Johnny walked over and slowly began to take my cloths off. He stopped when he came to my belly. He rubbed at the small pudge that was forming.."You know Baby, I have never been close to a woman that is pregnant. This is a whole new experience to make love to a woman that is pregnant." I smiled.

"This is your chance and there will be many more ahead of us." He smiled and pulled off my pants and began kissing my stomach and in between my theighs. He moved slowly back up to my breast, with a circling motion , with his hand , he cupped my breast. Slowly he brought his mouth down on my chest and moved his tongue until he reach my theighs. Then with a burst of energy put his face between my legs. The energy soared between us and electricity went from my body to his. I moaned out in pleasure, with all the effort in the world not to climb up the wall. All this managed to do was turn Johnny on, I could feel the shaking of his body against mine. He raised up and looked at me with intence eyes. In one swift motion he was inside me and we were moving in a fluid motion. Both enjoying the point of no control with each other. This was the first of a many times that we were going to enjoy, with the raging horomones of a pregnant woman. 


	9. chapter 8

I do not own dirty dancing or anyone in it but if I had a choice I would own Patrick Swayze...Hot hot hot! 

Chapter 8

The next few months flew by and now I am showing really good. Mom and Dad are happy about the new baby. It came to a shock , but altogether they were happy. Johnny stayed busy helping me and putting together the baby's things. I think that he has told almost everyone about the baby comming in a couple of months. Sarah is great and has ajusted very well to her new life. Her and Johnny are like two peas in a pod. They do everything together, and she is becomming a beautiful dancer. As for Johnny and I , our wedding is in 3 days. We decided on a hugh wedding with all the extras. We are going to have flowers, great food, and a live band. Johnny and Daddy have really put an effort into making this wedding into the biggest event of the year. While all this has been going on Daddy and Johnny have become quiet close. I think that Daddy now knows that Johnny loves me and that we are meant to be together. Life is going great. Who would have thought , just a few short months ago that Johnny and I would be together and getting married. I have to go and pick up my dress today and make sure that Sarah gets her dress that she picked out. Things are going to be hectic. Johnny will be here to pick me up anytime now. Oh talking about the devil and he shows up. I walked outside and there was that sexy creature that I will be calling my husbnd in a few days. "Why hello there sexy, you here to put me up some pregnant lady?" He laughed and came and gave me a hug.

"Are you the pregnant lady?" I rolled my eyes in amusment.

"Yes I am."

"Oh, then its not you." Oh no he did not just say that.

"Is that right , well then, I guess I will just go back in and wait on the right man to come alone." Johnny laughed out loud.

"I don't think so, get over here, if I catch another man comming to get you, he will be a dead man." He is so crazy, I think that he deserved a kiss for that one. I walked over and threw my arm's around his neck and said. "You better give me a kiss or I might just walk back in the house."

"You better not. We got things to do." Johnny opened the car door and motioned for me to get in. I walked over to the car and got in, he shut the door and we left. It didn't take long before we were in the bridal shop. I looked around the whole room looking for shoes, while Johnny sat in a chair in the corner and waited. It was not easy to pick a pair, my feet were swollen and nothing seemed to fit. I was really getting fustrated, nothing was going right and I had to be at The Kids Place in fiftheen minutes. I was standing there in thought, thinking of what in the world I was going to pick out, when Johnny came up behind me. "Baby, its not that bad, besides turn around." I turned around and there they were , the ones, the ones that I wore at Kellerman's. It had never dawned on me to wear those shoe's. They had been at my parents, all those years. Johnny had went through the trouble to go and get them and suprise me. I threw my arm's around his neck."How in the world did you know to go and find them, oh I love you so much."

"Oh you know, I thought that you would like the thought, even though that are not exactly the right color. To me at that minute, the color didn't matter. I was so flipped out that he remembered what I was wearing. Here the mancho guy with all the right moves , remembered something as trivial as my shoe's. He was definately amazing. "I guess it is time to go, look I will go and pay for the dress, you meet over at The Kids Place, to get Sarah's dress.

"Ok Honey." I walked out the door in wonderment, I truely had a wonderful man. I went across the street and the lady that I bought the dress from al;ready had the dress on the counter, waiting. I picked up the dress and asked the lady if she would put it in a protective bag. She agreed and took the dress in the back. About that time Johnny walked in and walked over to the counter where I was standing. "Where's the dress?"

"Oh she went to get a cover to put over it, so it won't get anything on it."

"Oh well then, after we leave, do you wanna go and get something to eat, I know that your hungrey, you always are.?" I shook my head and the lady walked back in an handed me the dress. "Here you go guy's , hope you have a beautiful wedding." I smiled and looked over at Johnny , his eyes were lit up like the fourth of July. He was a very proud man and I was very proud of him.

We finally got home and got everything ready for the rehearsal the next day . We were going to need all our rest, for we had so much that we had to do the next day. So we went and checked on Sarah and changed into our night cloths and climbed into bed. Johnny puts him arm's around my belly in a protective manner and wispered in my ear. "You know Baby, it's almost time for the baby." I moved my head around and gave Johnny a kiss. "Yes I know."

"Are you nervous, I know I am." I shook my head and sighed.

"Yes very, I mean , I have not had a baby in almost eight year's, I was just a teenager then."

"I know Baby, I am sorry that I wasn't there for you, I would have helped, you know this right?"

"Yes I know you would have." We layed there for a few minutes. "Johnny , we need to get some sleep, don't worry about anything, it will all be ok."

"I know, goodnight , I love you."

"Love you." We went to sleep with the thought's of the new baby and our wedding in our minds.


	10. chapter 9

I do not own Dirty Dancing or it's character's.

Chapter 9

It is our wedding day and Johnny is at the church waiting on me. Penny is here helping me to get ready, and she looks beautiful. She has brought her fiance with her and he is a really nice guy. He is now gone with Johnny to the church to make sure that everything is ready for us. I hear little foot steps, it must be Sarah. The door flew open and banged the wall behind it. "Mom are you ready yet? I want to go and see Daddy." Sarah was standing there all grown up looking with her hands on her hips. She is so much like Johnny. I had to ease her mind.

"Yes Honey, I am almost ready." Penny walked over to Sarah and shooed her out of the bedroom.

"She sure is like Johnny , Baby. I didn't think that any one person could be so much like someone else." I laughed , I couldn't help but laugh. Penny sure was right about that. They were terrible when they were together, and acted the exact same way.  
I don't know what I am going to do with them.

"Yea they really are one in the same, he could not deny that child."

Penny smiled. "Yea your right, he sure couldn't." We both shrugged and laughed."Well baby are you ready to go, you look perfect."

"Yea and I would say that Sarah is going nuts waiting, she can't wait till her dad and I are married." Penny reach over and gave me a hug and held my hand.

"I guess this is it, you two will be married in a few hour's. The biggest bachelor in town will now be off limits." Penny smiled and looked me dead in the eye. "Baby, I didn't think that anyone would be able to get him tied down, but I have to admit , you did it and I am happy for you both." I was truly touched by Penny's comment, she is alot like Johnny and rarely shows her feelings. So many things has happened to Penny and Johnny in their life times. Things were now looking up and Johnny had a family of his own now. Life was changing at a very fast rate. Life is now in the right direction. Penny brought me out of my thought's. "Baby, hello, wake up."

"I jumped startled from the sound of Penny's voice. What? What is it?"

"Baby you were spaced out, and Sarah is getting jumpy , that girl is ready to go." I walked out of the bedroom and yelled.

"Sarah , come on , it's time to go to the church." Sarah came running out of her bedroom and straight to me.

"Mommy, come on , let's go, I wanna see Daddy." I looked down at my little girl with love.

""Alright, let's get out of here then, I say that Daddy wants to see you to." With that we walked out the door and to the car. We drove in silence and my nerves were all unwired. I felt like the insides of my body were doing flip flops and sideway turns. I never thought that I was going to be this nervous. When I married Shawn, I was not a bit nervous. It was like another day for me, like nothing was unusual. Now that I am marring Johnny , I felt like I was beginning on a new road , the right road. I thought all the way to the church. For we got there it seemed like in no time at all.

We pulled into the parking lot and Penny's fiance was outside waiting for us to arrive. I opened the door and Micheal, that Penny's fiance, helped me out to make sure that I didn't hurt my dress. I made it out that car and looked around. By that time Sarah was already out the car in route to find her Daddy and I was left standing there. Micheal looked at me and said."Baby dear, you look beautiful, and it is an honor to meet you and be apart of such a special day."

"Oh, how sweet you are, Penny is a lucky woman." With a curtsy, he winked, smiled and said.

"Yes, I know." I could not help but laugh. He was a funny man, and well mannered at that. Penny walked over and slapped him on the arm , playing, and coming to her defense.

"Alright Micheal, I think that you are the one that is lucky, you know I am a beautiful woman and a woman like me is hard to find." Micheal looked back at Penny with dancing eyes. I seen it , those two really love one another.

"Yes dear, I know, I was playing." Penny laughed.

"I know, so now Baby, you better get in there and not worry about the pleasantries, you got a wedding to attend." I shook my head in agreement and made my way into the church. I went straight to the brides room , so to make sure that I wouldn't run into Johnny , anywhere. I made sure that everything was right with my hair, dress, and makeup. I looked beautiful and glowing , with my big belly showing. I cradled my belly, with care and told the baby."Baby you will be here soon, Mommy can't wait to see you and Daddy to." About that time Penny came in and said.

" Baby, the guests are all here and Johnny is ready for the ceremony, you ready?" I shook my head , walked to the door, and out to the double doors, where I was to walk in.  
I heard the music start. Daddy looked at me and said.

"Baby this is it! Are you ready sweetie?"

"Yes Daddy." The doors opened and Daddy and I walked slowly behind that flower girls. Each of them were throwing out beautiful rose petals and orchids. The place was positively gorgeous. We finally made it up to Johnny and Daddy stood there waiting for the priest to begin. Alot of things were running through my head, I was actually getting married as a catholic and not Jewish, but Johnny is catholic. I decided to get married in his church. My mental state was breaking down, I was so nervous. Then finally the priest spoke.

Who gives this woman for holy matrimony?"

"Her mother and I do." Said my father. He handed to me to Johnny and walked back to his pew and sat down beside mother. Johnny looked at me with love in his eyes and gave my hand a slight squeeze. We turned to face each other as the priest began again.

"Is there anyone here that thinks that these teo should not be married?" There was silence. "Alright can you two please join left hand?" We did as we were told. "Will you Johnny Castle take Francis Houseman to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold and with sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And will you Francis Houseman take Johnny Castle to be you lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." The rings please. Johnny's nephew reach the rings to to him and he gave them to the priest. The priest put the rings into his Bible and said.

"Johnny take her left hand." Johnny picked up my hand. "Repeat after me, with this ring , I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"TO have and to hold, till death do us part." The priest looked at Johnny.

"To have and to hold, till death do us part."

"Francis , repeat after me." I looked at Johnny. "With this ring, I thee wed, to have and to hold, till death do us part." I slipped the ring on Johnny's finger.

"With this ring , I thee wed, to have and told hold, till death do us part." The priest looked all around the room.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Johnny brought my chin up and took the veil off my face and kiss me.

"Family and friends, I would like to introduce you to , Mr. and Mrs. Johnny Castle." The priest than moved away as Johnny and I walked down the isle and out the double door's. We were now man and wife. 


End file.
